1. Field
The following relates to data-enabled mobile devices, such as data-enabled mobile phones, digital assistants, smartphones, and more particularly to enabling telepresence on mobile devices.
2. Related Art
Telepresence uses high quality video and audio to enable virtual gatherings. Telepresence typically relies on very high bandwidth connections between fixed points, such as between two telepresence studios. Each telepresence studio is often carefully designed to provide a high quality experience, including carefully controlling for acoustic effects, and lighting. High quality displays, such as full 1080 p displays, are provided, as well as high-definition cameras that include features such as auto-focusing on a current speaker, and switching of a video stream for such focus.
Providing a telepresence experience on a mobile device would be desirable, but remains challenging because of various differences between an environment in which a mobile device operates and the typical telepresence installation.